


Don't Sleep With An Angel's Boyfriend

by logiewankenobi



Series: Savin' Me Drabbles [1]
Category: Big Time Rush, Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Kendall, Demigod!James, M/M, Prophet!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, maybe Sam sleeping with Logan had been a bad idea. Not only was Logan a teenager, but Kendall looked like he wanted to smite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sleep With An Angel's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for Savin' Me the first time I was working on it, but I've started rewriting it and as I've done that new ideas have come to mind. So keep in mind if you read this and then read Savin' Me as I write and update it things might have changed, like Kendall's father being Michael. I'm debating on changing that, so don't be surprised.

It’s hard to figure out exactly how everyone found out. Sam bets his money on Gabriel because the fucker knows almost everything, no matter how careful he is. He could be hiding even from the eyes of God and Gabriel would still find out.

So, because of Gabriel, him and Logan were now sitting with the others standing in front of them, glaring at them. If looks could kill the two would probably have died several times over by now.

Dean and Kendall both had their arms crossed and eyes trained on the two and for a moment Sam had to remind himself that he is Dean’s brother and not Kendall, though with Michael’s blood in both of their veins, they could pass off being related.

James has a death glare on his face, aimed more at Sam then Logan. The Winchester didn’t know what to think about it.

Carlos looked somewhat confused, like he had missed something. Beside him was a slightly peeved looking Castiel and an amused Gabriel.

“You guys did what?”,Dean speaks through clenched teeth, trying to control his temper and Sam has to ponder about it for a moment. Considering the situation it was odd that his brother was mad at him.

He was certain Dean had done more.

“…we slept together…”

As soon as the words left Sam’s lips the glares intensified and he was certain Logan let out a whine from them.

Gabriel lets out a laugh, the same laugh he gave when he told everyone what Sam had just said.

Carlos tilts his head to the side, the only one that doesn’t look generally upset about the news, “What’s wrong with that?” He looks at the others and the hunter feels rather pleased to have the kid with them and he can tell Logan feels the same way. It’s hard to fear the young prophet.

But the wave of the three angels in the room: Castiel, Gabriel, and Kendall, mixed with James, a son of Aphrodite and then Dean, a hunter.

The two had a lot against them.

“Carlos! Did you just hear what he said!?”,James’s eyes flared up, bright and angry, “THEY HAD SEX!”

The young Latino’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before looking at them all in turn.

“…so?”

James growled near him and he turned to him, still a bit lost.

Sam sighed, “You can’t force him to be upset with us…”

“Yeah, that’s kind of mean…”

All eyes glared at Logan and Sam dared a glance at him to see him clamp his mouth shut tight. He hadn’t said much since the others had started the whole confrontation, and really, Sam didn’t blame him. He was in more trouble then he was. Sam had only pissed off his brother, who trusted him not to make stupid decisions. Which was weird because Dean made a habit of telling Sam he made them all the time. Cas was only upset because Dean had told him that it was wrong. Logan was still a kid. Again, it was weird, because Dean saw Sam as a kid still too.

Gabriel should have been the one that was mad. He and Sam were in a somewhat commited relationship. It was the ‘somewhat’ that confused the hunter and made him think that it was why the angel found the whole thing funny.

Logan was in a closed relationship with James and Kendall (Sam could tell in due time Carlos would definitely be part of that relationship, that is if James got his way). That was why the two were staring daggers at him. The hunter couldn’t tell who they were more mad at. With the looks they were giving Logan he wanted to jump up and say it was his fault, but that would make it seem like he had forced it all on Logan and he hadn’t.

God, he seriously hadn’t.

In a corner of his mind he thought that maybe Logan had wanted it more then he did.

He didn’t think about it too hard, didn’t want to blurt it out.

All the ideas he had would just make things worse for both of them.

“Sam, he’s still a teenager.”

“I’ll be eighteen in a few months…”,Logan muttered quietly but no one really noticed except Sam and perhaps Gabriel, whose smile just grew more.

“It was consentual…”

Sam actually flinched at the fire in James and Kendall’s eyes. He didn’t know if Kendall could smite him, but he looked like he wanted to try.

“Guys..stop it…”,Logan had a little authority in his voice, something that he didn’t show very often to his boyfriends. The two looked at Logan, the way they used to look at him now gone. Sam felt horrible. He sighed, “Guys, he’s right. Being mad at us isn’t going to change things. It happened. Spur of the moment.” He tried to use his lawyer voice, which seemed to work a bit, but it wasn’t James’s charm speak, so it didn’t hold up very well.

“Not how I heard it!”

All eyes turned to Gabriel, who had his hands behind his back and Sam couldn’t help but feel resentment for his boyfriend right now. He didn’t know if he was mad or just enjoying himself completely with the news. Either way, the hunter didn’t like it.

“What do you mean?”,Logan’s voice was small. Sam glanced at him again to see his eyes were a bit and the other night played out in Sam’s head and he actually blushed, remembering some of the young boy’s words.

“I have a performance to show exactly what I’m talking about, my dear lad!”,the angel pulled his hands out from behind his back to show sock puppets.

“…is that a moose and a sheep?”

The angel snapped the moose looking sock puppet in Sam’s face, “Let me show off my puppet show!” The hunter remembered someone saying something about how much Carlos and Logan loved puppet shows and felt like this was ruining it for them.

Then again, they were old enough where they shouldn’t enjoy puppet shows.

All eyes were on the arch angel as he grinned and started to reenact exactly what had happened that night.

Sam knew his face was red and could tell that Logan was probably wishing that the a hell hound would eat him right then.

“FUCK ME RIGHT NOW SAM!”

Eyes widened and looked at Logan who squeaked, “I DIDN’T SAY THAT!”

Gabriel rolled his golden eyes at him, “I saw the whole thing, I know how it went.”

“You’re an angel! Aren’t you suppose to be doing other things then perving on people!?”, Logan pointed an accusing finger at him. The kid knew better then to just assume that. Angels weren’t exactly how people thought they were. Sam ran a hand through his hair, “Logan, Gabriel has made a life for himself terrorizing Dean and me. He isn’t going to just stop…” It kind of hurt a bit, that his boyfriend had watched or saw the whole thing somehow and wasn’t mad at him.

Kind of like he didn’t care.

He’d rather had him glaring at him like James and Kendall were with Logan then watching the smile that was on his face.

Logan’s shoulders slumped a bit. He looked like he wanted to find a way for the whole thing to just disappear. But it wouldn’t.

“I’m keeping an eye on you two.”,Dean huffed out. Sam quickly looked at his brother, “What? Like it’s going to happen again?” He glared a bit at him.

The trust between them was straining again.

Over something stupid.

“I don’t know, will it?”  
“Of course not. It was a one time thing.”

When the words leave Sam’s lips it kind of hurts. Makes it seem like he had just used Logan and tossed him to the side, and it wasn’t that at all. He was trying to keep the kid safe. James and Kendall would probably alienate him for at least a couple of days.

But he had Carlos.

Sam right now felt like he didn’t have anyone, but he was okay with that. It wasn’t he first time he had been outcast by his own brother.

“Yeah…a one time thing…”,Logan kept his voice steady, and the hunter didn’t know if the kid meant it or not. It was convincing either way. That was good.

He glanced at him. It must have been hard, the only one that didn’t have anything ‘special’ or supernatural.

It dawned on him what exactly the other night was.

A release.

He blinked as he looked at the young genius. He had his arms crossed and a determined look on his face, like he dared anyone to say anything otherwise by the decision.

No one said anything, which was a little unnerving. It didn’t last long.

“I don’t know about you all, but I want to get some ice cream and I saw an ice cream parlor just around the corner, so I’m going to go get some.”,Carlos grabbed his helmet and put it on, heading to the door, a knowing look on his face.

He knew he wasn’t allowed to go alone anywhere.

Before anyone could do anything Logan followed after him, “Ice cream sounds good.” He smiled a bit and the two left the hotel room, leaving everyone there.

“Ice cream sounds nice.”,with a small flutter, Gabriel vanished.

Leaving Sam in a room with glaring eyes.

“Yeah, so ice cream…”,he started to leave as well. He could stand Dean’s glare, and probably Castiel’s, but the other two were a bit unnerving.

When did he develop a fear of teenagers?

He left before anyone could stop him and decided to go the opposite way of the ice cream parlor. He knew the thing would blow over in a few days. They had bigger things to worry about. Which was probably why everyone was so pissed about the situation. They needed something else to focus on. He didn’t blame them really.

Yeah, he made a stupid decision and slept with Logan. Big whoop. But the kid kind of deserved it. He had been ignored almost from the beginning. They find out Carlos is a prophet, then that Kendall is a nephilim, but not just any, he was a son of god damn Michael, then James was a son of Aphrodite, a fucking Greek goddess. Logan was just a total normal human.

Practicly the only one. He and Dean were vessels for Michael and Lucifer, descendants of Cain and Abel. Sam had a fascination with demon blood. They weren’t completely human. Then there were Cas and Gabriel who were angels.

Logan was kind of on his own in a way.

Sam understood that. He knew what it was like. And he was going to help the teenager through the whole ordeal anyway he could.

Except for sex.

Because Gabriel was an asshole right now.


End file.
